Users of electronic devices authenticate themselves, or identify that that they are at least an authorized user of a device, by different techniques. Often, a user provides authentication by entering a password, alpha-numeric code, or other alpha-numeric based input through use of a keyboard or other numeric or alphanumeric input device. Some authentication is alternatively performed by having a user trace a particular pattern on a touch sensitive display, such as connecting a sequence of dots on a touch sensitive display in a particular pattern. These authentication techniques are based on the historic assumption that authentication is only used with devices that have more complex user interface components.
Electronic devices that do not have conventional user interface components are being developed that would none-the-less benefit from allowing user authentication. Such devices that do not have conventional user interface components are able to, for example, perform electronic communication with other devices and a user's explicit authentication, or entering information such as a pairing code provided by the other device, with the device ensures the other devices are communicating with the intended device. Devices without conventional user interfaces sometimes employ a fixed authentication code that a user enters on other devices to “pair” the two devices. Such simple fixed authentication code techniques are more susceptible to misuse or harmful exploitation.